Angel Love
by Narugirl101
Summary: What would happen if you fell in love with an angel? What would happen if you fell for someone who was alive? Sorry it's a bad summery...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I decided to make this since the idea wouldn't leave my head! **

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura Hurano looked down to the, "Alive ones" or humans that have not passed as the angels called them, with curiosity. She was very interested in the "Alive ones" even though she had been one about 100 years ago. Now she looked down to Konoha.

For some time now she had spotted one boy in Konoha that had given her a big interest, and that was very rare because she doesn't like any angel boys. She was looking down at him now as his spikey blonde hair and blue eyes which she very much wanted to look into.

She liked the way he goofed around and cracked a few jokes, how he was so loyal to friends, and how he always strived to do his best. She sighed unhappily as he frowned at whatever they were talking about. She didn't like it when he looked unhappy and wished she could do something to make him feel better.

She wished so much to know what they were talking about so she could help in some way. She sighed unhappily again knowing she couldn't be able to do just what she wanted. She looked down at him dreamily again lost in his features when her best friend Ino took her by surprise.

"Sakura?" Ino asked as she poked her shoulder.

Sakura almost screamed, her wings fluttered in surprise. She turned around to Ino. "What is it?"

Ino looked down where she was so dreamily looking down at. She frowned disapprovingly as she saw the boy Sakura had been so intrigued by for some time now. "You were looking at him again….weren't you?"

Sakura looked down sadly.

Ino panicked. "Sakura! You know that you can't be with him so you need to forget about him!"

Sakura looked at her sadly. "I know….but what did you call me for?"

"Oh…your mother wants you."

Sakura nodded and flew off to her house. She landed at her front door and walked in. Her mother instantly looked up from the couch she was sitting at. "Sakura! Thank goodness!" She hugged her.

"What is it mom?" Sakura asked sitting down.

"I'm very glad. I thought you were with that boy…." Her mother sighed with relief.

"Mom….why don't you want me to see him?" Sakura asked curious

"Well…because I experienced what you're going through…." Sakura's mom looked away.

"Really? What happened?" Sakura asked excited

Her mother sighed. "I fell for an "Alive one" when I went down to see him he could…see me."

"See you?" Sakura asked in wonder. When Angels go down to the human earth they couldn't see them. That was the whole point for guardian angels. But there was only one exception. They could see them only if they decide to show themselves.

"Yes….when they are truly the one and they are "Alive ones" they will be able to see you. So anyway…we were deeply in love. After a month I realized that we couldn't be together, and I told him. He didn't like that he said that he loved me way too much to be without me…." Sakura's mother choked as she remembered the time.

"And?" Sakura asked into the story.

"So…the only way for us to be together was if he was dead….so he cometeded **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** suicide to be with me forever."

"But…why isn't he here right now?" Sakura asked

"After he killed himself…. I waited for him up here…in the clouds but…" Sakura's mother was chocked up with tears. "….he never came."

Sakura looked at her mother in wonder and shock. She was always a pride and confident women and never cried.

But her mother continued the story anyway. "So I went down to his old world and listened around….I found out he was a very horrible man. He had stopped when he meet me but he had done such horrible things that it didn't matter." She looked at Sakura. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears, it was a beautiful love story that had a bad ending. "So you see why? I just don't want your heart broken when you see him."

Sakura blinked out her tears. She knew this boy was a good person. She had watched him long enough to know that he was. "But mom….this boy...I've watched him. He's a very good person who is very loyal. And if he isn't the one he won't see me anyway."

Sakura's mom looked at her proudly for her determination. "Alright, I will let you see him. But it has to be when he falls asleep just in case."

Sakura beamed happily at her mother and hugged her. "Oh mother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura ran up to her room to wait for him to fall asleep.

Later that night he finally when home and went to sleep Sakura made her way down to the human world, her wings flapping with satisfaction. She went right through the wall into his room and folded up her wings until they were barely noticeable.

She looked down at him with big interest. She was sad that she couldn't see his eyes but his face was good enough_. He is so handsome…._she thought. _No! Not handsome…beautiful…._

She smiled down at him and took a chance. She touched his face. It would only feel like a small breeze anyway. But the small touch made his eyes flutter open. He saw the outline of someone in his room in white. He instantly sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked

Sakura, thinking someone was behind her, turned around. When she didn't see anyone she turned back to him puzzled. "Now who can you see?"

"You! Right in front of me!" He said getting up.

"Wait…..you can see me? But the only way you would be able to see me….." Sakura said realizing what he was saying.

"What?" He asked. Then he saw her wings behind her back. "Are….are you-?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes I'm an angel….."

Now that Naruto had calmed down he could finally see her features. She was warring a white dress that went down to her knees and the sleeves went to her elbows and it flowed behind her. She was also had a headband that was white and she had flats that was white. Her hair was pink and long, and flowed down her back. And her eyes seemed to change color but it mainly seemed a pure emerald.

"Wow….are ALL angels as beautiful as you?" Naruto asked

Sakura giggled. "You're funny. By the way…I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just really wanted to see you…"

"No…it's ok. Do you want to stay for a while?" Naruto asked

"B-But I didn't even get your name!" Sakura stuttered.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Sakura Hurano. But where should I sleep?"

"You can stay in the guest room….I'll take you." Naruto said walking his bedroom door.

"Thank you." Sakura said following him. When they got there she made herself comfortable and then they said there goodnights.

What they didn't know was this was going to lead them into a long romance that was just beginning…

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ!**

**So should i continue? I don't know if i should but if you want me to just tell me. If i get more than 30 responses telling me that they want me to continue I will. **

**And by the way...if you say yes multipule times it will still only count as one...I learned that just yesterday... -.-'**

**So tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just desided to continue because I'm not a pationt person when it comes to waiting for 30 people to say yes so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up the next morning wondering where Naruto was. She left the room into the kitchen where she saw Naruto, in his usual clothes, taking out instant ramen from the cupboard. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing?"

Naruto turned around and smiled his usual smile. "Oh just making myself something to eat! I didn't know what you eat and you were sleeping peacefully….and you looked very cute in your sleep, so I didn't want to disturb you."

Sakura giggled as she sat down at the table. "You think that I look cute when I sleep?"

Naruto blushed. "Uhh….no! I didn't say that! What are you-…"

Sakura sighed. "It's ok. You looked cute when you sleep to."

"Oh...really? Nobody says that to me really..."

"Well they should...you really do look cute..." Sakura's eyes wondered to the fruit basket next to Naruto and her mouth watered.

Naruto looked over at the fruit basket. "What is it? Do you want some fruit?" Naruto took an apple and gave it to her. "Here eat it."

Sakura took it gently. Then bit into it, she smiled. "This is delicious!"

Naruto sat down next to Sakura as his ramen finished. "Didn't you ever have fruits?"

"No…we never really eat. We don't really need to even though it does give us some energy." Sakura said then took another bite.

"So I was wondering…..am I the only one that can see you?"

"Yes. No one else will be able to see me."

"But how come only I can see you?"

"Well….it means you're….. you know….the one." Sakura blushed. When angels blush it isn't like a human blush. When she blushes it's pink but its light and fluffy.

"You know. When you blush it only makes you cuter." Naruto said leaning in to her face. "And I don't mind that I'm the one….I get to be with you right?"

Him saying that only made her blush even more. He put his hand on her pale face, he was blushing to. To him, she felt warm and cold at the same time. Her pale skin was soft but hard at the same time. She was halfly transparent but to Naruto she was still a little solid. He was about to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. Sakura ate the last bit of her apple and threw it out before Naruto opened the door. And at the door was Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I needed to tell you that Tsunade wants you dobe."

"Dobe? How dare you call Naruto-kun dobe!" Sakura said knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear or see her.

"Oh alright Sasuke-teme, I'll be there."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, knowing you you'll probably be there an hour late…."

After that remark Naruto slammed the door in Sasuke's face. "Jerk."

"Naruto-kun. Who was that?"

"Sasuke. He's become a big jerk since that day. But he's always been a jerk, so some things never do change." Naruto went to finish his ramen.

"What day?" Sakura asked sitting down.

"He left the village when we were 13. He left for revenge on his older brother and make himself stronger. He left for four years and after he finally killed his brother he had no other purpose so he came back to Konoha."

"Why did he kill his brother and who was he?"

"His name was Itachi Uchiha. He killed his whole clan except for Sasuke."

"Itachi? I know him! He's actually one of the boys that I turned down." Sakura said remembering him

"What do you mean 'one of the boys you turned down'?"

"Almost every boy that has ever seen me has tried to ask me out, even when I was alive. I always turned them down because I wasn't as interested in them as I was with you."

"Oh." Naruto finished his ramen and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"I'm going to Granny Tsunade. She probably needs me for a mission."

"Let me come with you. It will be boring if I'm alone."

"Ok. But don't do anything that will make people suspect something."

"Alright! Let's go! And don't worry. I can go through solid objects anyway." Sakura said going to the door.

When they got to Tsunade's office she had a scroll in her hand. "Naruto! You've finally come!"

Naruto smiled his usual smile and Sakura couldn't help but smile to. "Yep! Here I am! So what do you want Granny?"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?" Tsunade yelled. "Anyway…..I need you to deliver this scroll to Suna; they will need it in case of an Akatsuki attack." Tsunade handed the scroll to Naruto.

"Alright, I accept."

"Then get on it!"

Naruto ran home to go pack with Sakura following. Once Naruto got home Sasuke was in front of his door blocking the way.

"Oh what does he want now?" Sakura yelled

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked

"I want to know what your mission is….." Sasuke smirked. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes! Now get out of the way!" Naruto said going up to him. But in a quick motion Sasuke knocked Naruto down and held him down with his foot and his hand held the scroll.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked

"Put that down!" Sakura screamed at him.

Of course Sasuke didn't hear her and he pushed down on Naruto harder. Naruto yelped softly in pain. "So you couldn't tell me that you were delivering a scroll? But where exactly?" Sasuke pushed down on Naruto harder when he didn't answer.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura…go…I can take him." Naruto whimpered. Then Sasuke pushed down on him harder.

"Who is Sakura? Is she your imaginary girlfriend?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she slapped him.

"Who did that?"

This time Sakura punched him and he fell down, releasing Naruto. "That's what you get for hurting Naruto jerk!"

"Leave Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angrily at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Alright…I'll leave." And in a puff of smoke Sasuke was gone.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope it's ok...I'm not good at writing in third person...**

**So please review and give me ideas!**


End file.
